Angel de Alas Rotas
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: Un ángel no debe enamorarse ¿Qué sucede cuando un ser de luz rompe este equilibrio? Simplemente... perderá su divinidad. Dos humanos no pueden coexistir en el mismo cuerpo. ¿Habrá alguna forma de salvarlos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Los días avanzaban lentamente. Soleados y agradables. Sakura mantenía las cartas en buen estado usándolas de vez en cuando para auxiliarse en sus deberes.

-¡Vuelo!- resonó el grito de la muchacha en e lbosque y salió volando muy alegre en dirección a la escuela porque ya iba tarde.

La muchacha se había quedado hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con Shaoran desde Hong Kong. Se había divertido y no se arrepintio; lo había extrañado tanto que no resitieron la desvelada. De cualquier modo, si llegaba tarde aún tenía la carta "Tiempo". Sonrió dichosa y llego saludando a Tomoyo en la entrada del colegio.

Su hermano, ahora, asistía a la Universidad de la ciudad y seguía con sus trabajos de medio tiempo que de vez en cuando le salían , por supuesto, no se había alejado de Yukito. Si bien, no estaban en la misma escuela, con cada trabajo se le veía juntos. Ambos sonrientes, ambos felices y concetrados en su labor.

Era de risa ver de improviso las miradas perdidas que le dirigiera el castaño a un joven de lentes que, ignorante de lo que sucedía, seguía sonriendo a cada cliente. Y ni hablar de los ojos celosos del joven cuando alguien seducía, o intentaba hacerlo, al joven de cabellos platinados que nunca se daba por enterado.

En resumen, las cosas marchaban de maravilla y todo era normal, dentro de todo lo posible.

En las tarde libres, Tomoyo gustaba de leer y recrearse en el arte de la literatura, tardes que eran pocas tomando encuenta que tenía más ojos para su adoradísima amiga Sakura vistiéndola o grabando algo donde fuera la protagonista. Bueno, esta, era una de esas tardes libres, su amiga estaba junto a su hermano preparando la cena para su padre.

Tomoyo haía conseguido un libro en la biblioteca de su madre que le había llamado mucho la atención. "Destinos" rezaba el lomo del tomo y la portada en letras blancas. Sonrió interesada y abrió el libro en una página al azár para ver el contenido que se disponía a leer.

"_Los ángeles. Está marcado desde el incio que estos seres, capaces de sentir compasión y sentido nato de ayuda, no pueden amar... _

Tomoyo abrió más su ojos impresionada y se regresó al inicio para comenzar su lectura tranquila en el jardín de su casa, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y rodeada de verde pasto.

Y es aquí, donde nuestra parte de la historia toma inicio...

* * *

**¿Que digeron? Esta pesadilla se desvaneció. ¡Pues no! Estoy de vuelta y más armada que nunca XD Esta idea la tengo paseandose en mi cabeza como un mes... y el Prólogo lo tengo paseando en la máquina unas semanas n.nU hasta que me decidí a subirlo. Es muy vacío y sin chiste, pero esperence a los caps... a mi me agrada bastante... aunque a partir de la tercera parte se vuelve soso ¬¬ tengo que mejorarlo, pero hay tiempo abre los brazos y sonrie**

**Nota: Para los lectores de "Tell Me...?" Ya estoy repuesta y... necesito una beta T.T para la historia ¿Alguien se ofrece?**

**Espero les haya agradado esto y me lean en la próxima entrega... que lo dudo, pero bueno...**

**_Devi Riddle _**

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**ARNAM de la OM**


	2. Primer Cantar: Declaraciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**

* * *

**

Primer Cantar

"_Los destinos están marcados" dijo alguna vez alguien pero ¿en verdad ya alguien decidió nuestro camino?_

**Canto de la Luna que se Desvanece**

_Abrázame, ángel. _

_Abrázame y no me dejes ir. _

_Ángel, abrázame_

_que tengo miedo de partir._

**I**

-Yuki- Se oyó la voz grave de un joven cerca de su oído.

-¿Touya?- Se giró el aludido aún con la bisera sobre su cabeza y algunas copas en la mano.

-mmm ¿Quiéres ir a cenar a mi casa?-

-¿En serio?. ¿No sería mucha molestia para tu padre y Sakura?-

-Tranquilo-

-Pero no tengo nada preparado para agradecerles- Susurró casi inaudible, pensando en algo, algún postre rápido para preparar.

-¿Dices algo?-

-¿Eh? No, no- Suspiró dejando su sonrisa de lado y limpiando la mesa.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios y la hora de cerrar llegaba muy pronto. Yuki comenzaba a desesperar, no hayaba algo que hacer y ni siquiera el pretexto: no quería llegar con las manos vacias al hogar de su amigo... suspiró... su "amigo", solo eso.

-¿Qué sucede Yuki?- Se vió sorprendido de nuevo.

-No, solo pensaba en la escuela- Repusó instantaneamente su sonrisa.

-Ah- Y siguió trabajando.

Limpiaron las mesas, acomodaron las sillas y cerraron el local. A ellos no les correspondía el arqueo de caja así que se fueron temprano.

-Entonces ¿vienes a cenar?-

-Yo... Touya... No, no quiero ser una molestia, yo-

-En realidad a mi me toca hacer la cena. Papá ha salido de viaje por causa de la Universidad y Sakura se ha quedado conTomoyo-

-¿Vas a hacer la cena tú?-

-Si, te estoy diciendo. Puedes ayudarme si quieres-

-Claro- sonrió aliviado

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa platicando. Touya se mostraba un tanto nervioso, estaría solo con esa persona y sería fantástico.

-"Quizás, podría poner velas... Cenar a la luz delas velas y"-

-¿Touya?-

-¿Ah?. ¿Qué?. ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer? Bueno, cenar-

-Camaron empanizado... mucho camarón-

-Suena delicioso-

Llegaron a la casa y prepararon la cena. A Touya s ele cayó su magnífica idea al suelo cuando Yukito bostezó y fue claro, que si apagaba las luces, caería dormido sobre la comida. Así que se cenaron ya tarde y terminaron aún más tarde y para cuando recordaron ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana, Yukito se preocupo y Touya, aún más ¡No iba a dejar que se fuera solo a altas horas de la madrugada!

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-Quédate a dormir. No hay porblema- Contestó el castaño como que no quiere la cosa mientras recogía la mesa.

-Pero Touya, eso ya sería demasiado-

-Te digo que no- respondió aburrido- Te quedas en mi cuarto y yo me voy al de mi padre-

-De acuerdo-

Terminaron de arreglar la cocina y subieron a las habitaciones. Touya le dejo en la puerta de su habitación y el siguió de largo hacia la que ocuparía esa noche. Varios minutos después, el castaño salió de su cuarto sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba el platino. Abrió la puerta y...

-¿Sucede algo, Touya?- Yukito aún se estaba cambiando y tenía la camisa del pijama, que le había prestado su amigo, a medio abrochar.

-Solo venía a ver si necesitabas algo-

-No... aún no-

-¿Seguro?- Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si ¿por qué?-

-mmm. No lo sé- Se acercó lentamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Estás muy seguro?- Le sujeto de la nuca al tiempo que acercaba su cara a la del joven.

-¿Tou. Touya?- Tartamudeó Yuki al tiempo que intentaba escapar.

-¿Dime?- Su voz era sensual al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus cuerpos y ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿qué smmm- No pudo continuar ya que los labios de su amigo ocupaban los suyos, precionando. Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor el contacto. Abrió su boca cuando la lengua del castaño comenzo a luchar.

Sus bocas estaban unidas. Sus lenguas protagonizaban no una lucha, si no un sensual baile que les invitaba a disfrutar. Las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos eran suaves. Ambos habían deseado ese momento, quizás uno más que el otro. No así, no de esa forma, pero de que se venían a quejar si por fin estaban ahí.

Touya se separó un poco, rompiendo el contacto para poder respirar, pero aún así, no dejo de morder el labio inferior de esa antojable boca que se le ofrecía. Podía sentir el cuerpo temblante de su compañero y afianzó más su abrazo... Y de nuevo, sus bocas se unieron para poder seguir disfrutando. Y fue allí, donde el castaño decidió a dar otro paso. Una de sus manos aprovechó que la camisa del pijama no estaba abrochada y tocar aquella suave piel con delicadeza, con ansias, con adoración.

Yuki rompió el beso apresuradamente cuando sintío la mano de Kinomoto comenzar a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Su respiración estaba agitada y su mente medio nublada por el deseo que se había desarrollado en su interior momentos antes. Estaba asustado.

-"Esto está mal"- Pensó alejandose lo más posible del cuerpo de Touya- "Está muy mal"- Tapó su boca comenzando a temblar más, gracias al miedo y a la renovada sensación de nerviosismo que sentía. Se recargó en la pared para evitar caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Te sientes bien Yuki?-Preguntó acercandose de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Touya?- Soltó con la voz amortiguada por su mano.

_**

* * *

Diario del ángel **_

**Bien... Les presento la primera parte del primer capítulo... o era ¿el primer capítulo de la primera parte? Sí, era lo segundo XD. Iba a actualizar desde el Miércoles pero sinceramente perdí mi toque para los dichositos Lemmons así que me tarde y aún no logro terminar esta parte... **

**Bueno, a mi opinión... Yukito es un fácil XD ¿se dieron cuenta? Y si no... ah... ya lo harán -sonrisa malvada- La historia esta en Ranking K+ porque no es una trama muy fuerte, pero advierto que habrá varios capítulos subidos de tono así que: 1. Pongo una advertencia al incio indicando si es R o NC-17; 2. Me lo salto (de forma que no afecte la trama) y publico fuera de la historia. ¿Qué les gusta más?**

**Enigmatek: **Hola! Juaz. No. La historia no está narrada por Tomoyo, soy muy mala para las narraciones en primera persona T.T. Gracias por la opinión sobre el Prólogo, no lo había visto así n.n Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade este cap.

**Bueno. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este mini capítulo (que advierto serán así) y nos vemos en el siguiente. Si no se aguantan, dense una vuelta por mi Blog... ahí tengo varios avances sobre esto. Una disculpota por no haber puesto el Disclaimer en el Prólogo... no me acordé... perdón T.T**

_**Devi Riddle**_

**ARNAM de la OM**


	3. Primer Cantar: Decepciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Primer Cantar**

"_Los destinos están marcados" dijo alguna vez alguien pero ¿en verdad ya alguien decidió nuestro camino?_

**Canto de la Luna que se Desvanece**

_No sé que hacer._

_Despliega tus alas y cúbreme._

_Arrullame en tu canto y no me sueltes._

_Dame tu mano, protégeme._

**II**

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Repitió el castaño al mismo tiempo que le miraba confundido.

El de cabello gris no respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir mirando el suelo y con varias lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Bueno. Sucede que. Sucede que...- ¡Le estaba resultando muy difícil decirlo!

-¿Por qué, Touya¿Por qué?- susurró. Para él, algo andaba mal.

-Te amo- Suspiró después. ¿Por qué siempre se le dificultaba decirle ese tipo de cosas a Yuki? Se supone que son amigos ¿o no? -Eso es lo que sucede. Te amo. No sé desde cuando. No sé como pasó. Te amo, Yuki.-

-Touya-

Por respuesta, el castaño se acercó de nuevo e intentó besarlo, pero el otro lo esquivó.

-¿Qué sucede¿No es esto lo que quieres?- Preguntó decepcionado.

-Esto no esta bien, Touya. No esta bien-

-¿Por qué no esta bien?- Le sujeto de la mano para evitar que siguiese huyendo y con su otra mano libre, le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué huyes?-

-Yo...- Yuki se perdió en los oscuros ojos de su "amigo". Había deseado que le correspondiera por mucho tiempo pero, ahora que el momento estaba en el presente, tenía tanto miedo. El no podía ser correspondido. No en ese momento ni en ningún otro- Esto no esta bien- susurró mordiendo su labio para evitar que temblará por el llanto que intentaba deterner.

-¿Qué no esta bien? Te amo, Yuki. Tú ¿me amas?-

El silencio reinó después de aquella pregunta tan necesaria. Tiempo en el cual Touya comenzó a dudar. ¿Lo que había hecho estubo bien? El besarlo, el tocarlo ¿Debió de hacerlo?. ¿Lo había forzado?. ¿Se había equivocado al pensar queYuki le correspondía? Probablemente sí... ¡Pero había respondido a su beso! Eso ¿qué significaba?

Yuki se mantenía pensativo. Su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué significaba todo lo que había sucedido? Y no encontraba una respuesta que le satisfaciera, si es que en algún momento hubiese encontrado una. Miró a Touya que se había alejado sin que él se diera cuenta. Aquellos ojos le miraban con confusión.

-No me amas ¿verdad?-

-Touya, yo...-

-Basta. No es necesario que lo digas. Mañana tienes clases temprano. Que descanses- Y con eso salió rapidamente de la habitación en dirección en la que ocupaba de momento. Sus pasos eran rápidos y fuertes al igual que la rabia y la vergüenza que surgían en su interior. Había sido tan tonto.

-Touya ¡Espera!- Logró escuchar un poco atrás, pero no se detuvo.

Entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta con algo de fuerza. Se quitó la ropa intentando en ese acto descargar su furia, se puso los pantalocillos cortos con los que solía dormir y se metió sin pensarlo en la cama. Su mente vago por momentos en diferentes lugares, diferentes acciones y pensamientos. Hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en lo sucedido minutos atrás, pero pronto sus esfuerzos llegaron a ser inútiles.

-¿Qué hice?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez escondido debajo de las sábanas, como un niño chiquito temeroso de los seres que salen del armario. Lo había planeado todo: una cena romántica, un beso y luego decirle la verdad, lo había hecho todo ¿en qué falló? Si, en el hecho de que no pensó en cuales eran los sentimientos de su amigo. Sí, su hermana le había dicho que en momentos Yukito tenía ojos de borrego enamorado cuando estaba con él... Pero, al parecer, no era él quien lo provocaba.

Suspiro entristecido intentando dormir. Cerró sus ojos y tranquilizó su respiración, pero sólo provocó que unas lágrimas escurrieran hacia la almohada. Se apretujó más y con fuerza se obligó a dormir. No quería seguir pensando o sólo se dañaría más y más. Mañana, con la cabeza bien fría, pensaría algo que hacer.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

Yukito se quedó parado en el pasillo observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que descansaba su amigo, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta sentir sus uñas queriendo penetrar su piel. Se recargó de espalda en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Sus rodillas flexionadas fueron atraidas a su pecho al apetrar sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir. Sentía tanta fuerza como nunca antes la había sentido, pero no sabía como sacarla. Se sentía acorralado. Recargó su cabeza en la dura pared y miró el techo que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por una ventana.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- Su voz sonó débil a pesar de toda esa energía que tenía acumulada- Él no va a querer verme. No después de que acepte su beso y luego, le dije que no lo amaba ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dimélo, por favor.-

-"No le dijiste eso"- Contestó su verdadera forma con su conocida voz fría.

-¿Tú crees?- Y por fin, las lágrimas corrieron en sus mejillas atraidas por la gravedad, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Estaba llorando. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-"No puedes hacer nada ya. Se terminó. Punto. Déjalo todo y ándate a dormir"-

Todo lo que Yuki hizo fue encogerse más y llorar con más fuerza. Era como si toda esa energía se hubiera ido con las frías palabras de su original forma. Ahora se sentía débil, asustado, desvalido. Y tenía razón. Ya no podía hacer nada. Si alguna vez existió la oportunidad de creerse la pareja de Touya Kinomoto, hoy la había hechado a perder.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó a la recámara donde dormiría. Estando adentro se dejó caer sobre la cama de Touya y lloró desconsolado abrazando lo único que podría abrazar de su amor, su almohada. Aquella que contenía el aroma de su pelo. Lloró aferrado a ella hasta que el cansancio fue mayor que su dolor y durmió.

_**Diario del Ángel**_

10/07/06** Y she apabó (acabó). No, no es cierto XD. Acá yo de nuevo con una nueva entrega, luego del bajoneo que me dio TT...aunque me estoy pensando el de seguir publicando +mira los Reviews y luego las lecturas+ como que ha esta historia le hace falta algo. No se apuren, que mi arte son los Dramas y los Angust XD, luego no se quejen...**

**Voy a tardar más en actualizar ya que la Universidad me esta absorviendo +se ve un hoyo negro que jala a Devi+ y me deja con nula inspiración, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo! **

_**Devi Riddle**_

**ARNAM de la OM**


	4. Primer Cantar: Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Primer Cantar**

"_Los destinos están marcados" dijo alguna vez alguien pero ¿en verdad ya alguien decidió nuestro camino?_

**Canto de la Luna que se Desvanece**

_Abrázame, ángel.__  
__Abrázame y no me dejes ir.__  
__Cúbreme con tu alas, ángel.__  
__Abrázame y no me dejes ver._

**III**

Un toquido en la puerta le sobresaltó haciendo que se despertara muy de golpe. Miró el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las 6:30. Tenía una hora para llegar al instituto. Se levantó con algo de pereza y observó a su alrededor. Suspiró intentando contener las lágrimas. Tendría que serenarse si no quiería armar un escándalo frente a Touya.

Se puso las zapatillas de casa y se dirigió a la puerta para preguntarle a su amigo si podía prestarle algo de ropa. Abrió la puerta y sus pies tropezaron con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo y observó que había algo de ropa limpia doblada. Se agachó y la recogió con manos temblorosas.

-Está enojado- susurró mientras apretaba la ropa contra su pecho y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en su rostro.

-"No puedes seguir llorando. ¡Por Clow!"-

-Tú no sabes como me siento-

-"... Mejor vístete de una buena vez"-

Yukito se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se miró en el espejo y vió su cara pálida y algo demacrada, sus ojos tenían una pequeña curva morada debajo y sus labios estaban resecos. Se veía horrible. Cerró sus ojos y soltó de nuevo un suspiro. Se quitó la pijama y se metió a la ducha.

El agua estaba helada pero no importó. Dejó que recorriera su cuerpo desnudo y lo calmara. Poco rato después salió y se seco con una toalla, se pusó la ropa que Touya le dejara, se lavó los dientes y acomodó el cabello. Regresó a la habitación por su maletín y sus lentes, pero antes de salir acomodó el cuarto: tendió la cama, recogió su ropa sucia y la colocó en una bolsa, pusó los cojines de nuevo en su lugar. Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina donde esperaba ya se encontrara su compañero.

-¡Buenos días, Touya!- Entró saludando con una falsa sonrisa depositada en su rostro pero no había alguien que le respondiera.

La cocina estaba vacia y acomodada. Limpia. No había un plato sucio o la cafetera encendida, la arrocera eléctrica estaba apagada, no había algo que le indicara que Touya estaba aún ahí. Se giró a su izquierda y miro la pizarra que tenía la familia.

_Papá: Estaré en la Universidad. _

_Sakura: Voy a estar en casa de Tomoyo todo el día._

_Touya: Tu desayuno está en el horno para que no se enfríe. Cierra la casa cuando salgas. "Touya"._

Yukito agachó la cabeza y apretó un poco los puños antes de limpiarse las palmas en el pantalón y revisar el horno. Efectivamente, la comida estaba ahí. Eso sólo significaba que Touya ya no estaba en la casa, que se había ido sin despedirse de él.

-Está muy enfadado conmigo- susurró mordiendose el labio inferior para detener las lágrimas.

Sa sacó la comida del horno y buscó un tenedor para poder comer; se sentó en la mesa justo en frente de donde su amado suele sentarse.

-Gracias por la comida- agradeció al silencio.

Terminó de comer sus alimentos, lavó sus utencilios usados y subió a lavarse de nuevo los dientes. La comida casí le había sabido a nada y un amargo sabor en su boca se había instalado, pero al parecer con nada se quitaría. Salió del hogar cerrando la puerta y tomó rumbo al instituto donde estudiaba.

Las clases pasaban lentas y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse en ellas. Su atención estaba nula y su mente vagaba por los sucesos de la noche. Sentado en su silla con los codos recargados en el escritorio y su mirada al frente aparentaba escuchar al catedrático, hasta que simplemente no soportó más y estalló. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y ahogó un gemido lastimero en su garganta.

Los muchachos, compañeros de clase del plei-gris, le miraban preocupados desde sus asientos. Desde en la mañana lo habían notado diferente: sus ojos estaban opacos y lucía unas pequeñas ojeras, su cara estaba más blanca de lo normal y faltaba esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Ese no era el Yukito que nococían. Hasta los maestro lo notaban, no participaba en clase y escuchaba sin oír, fingiendo. Para todos, algo andaba mal con el joven. Y la ultima acción que realizara se los había confirmado. ¿Estaría cansado?

Era extraño ver a la única persona que en el aula mantenia una dulce sonrisa para todos, que ofrecía su ayuda, que compartía su alegría y su tranquilad, que platicaba de todo y nada a la vez, con todos, sin excluir a nadie, y verle hoy con un semblante triste, falto de esa vitalidad. Con su ánimo en un lugar donde no se veía, su mirada baja y silenciosa, la expresión de sus ojos vacía, con sus acciones algo lentas y mecánicas. A esa persona que ahora, lloraba desconsolado con la cabeza encondida entre sus brazos que descansaban en la mesilla.

El joven Tsukishiro estaba realmente mal.

Había sentido la necesidad de llorar. La opresión que sentía en su pecho le había obligado y ahora no podía detenerse. Lo había perdido para siempre. Toda esperanza, toda ilusión, todo un sueño que había avivado por años, una amistad que tenía cultivada por tanto tiempo, su mejor amigo, su amor... todo lo había perdido en una noche. Estiró sus cabellos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que soltaba otro gemido y su llanto aumentaba. Touya ya no estaría para él, ya no más...Nunca...

-Tsukishiro ¿Qué sucede?- Una joven de castaños cabellos le miraba a la misma altura, pero el no prestó atención- Vamos... Tú jamás lloras, siempre me has dicho que todo tiene solución y si no la buscas, quizás nunca la encuentres. –Y con eso si que capto la atención del joven de lentes –Si una espina te lastima, sácala y cura la herida- Le sonrió.

Yukito no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del salón, no le importo ni la clase ni el maestro que representaba la autoridad en ese momento, simplemente salió cuan rápido le permitieron sus piernas rumbo a la puerta principal del instituto, y ciertamente al profesor no le importó que Yuki saliera, algo debía de andar muy mal para que el joven explotara a media clase.

A pesarde correr con todas sus fuerzas, Yue le detuvo en su carrera. ¿A dónde iba? No podía sacar a su amigo de clases en laUniversidad, sólo sería otro punto malo para él. Tenía que esperar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía el valor para decirle algo a Touya. Camino sin rumbo por varias horas.. No podía ir y plantarle cara a su amigo de esa manera.

El tiempo pasaba y en su caminar, había llegado al parque Pingüino donde solía sentarse a platicar largas horas con el castaño, donde habían reforzado su amistad tras la muerte de la señora Kinomoto. Aquel lugar donde tantas veces, después de un largo periodo de clases, se detenían a ver jugar a los niños y otras veces a hablar con Sakura que se divertía con sus compañeros de clase, sus amigos... Siempre paseó por ahí en compañía de su amigo y ahora, lo hacía solo. Y extrañó, más que nunca, aquellos lindos momentos en los que callaba su sentir y se dedicaba a admirar en silencio, a amar tras una fachada de tranquilidad. Se sentó bajo la sombreade un árbol a pensar.

-_No puedo ir a verlo. No quiero ir. Sólo me va a decir cuanto me odia, cuanto me detesta. El piensa que no lo amo, pero no es verdad... Lo amo más que nada en este mundo, le necesito. Tengo miedo de perderle, de despertar un día y el ya no esté. Que suceda un accidente y yo no pueda despedirme de él. Que se vaya y ya no este para mi. Si no me ama, que más da. Sufriré y lo soportaré o quizás ya no quiera vivir. Si ya no me ama, dolerá de forma inaguantable y jamás dejará de llover para mí, pero tengo miedo de perderlo. Tengo miedo de que sus ojos me miren con odio o que, de pronto, yo signifique nada para él. Tengo miedo de la indiferencia. Tengo miedo de él, pero lo amo. Lo amaré en secreto como siempre debió ser, aunque el me odie y me olvide, siemrpe lo voy a amar en el silencio y la oscuridad... en mi pensamiento y soñaré despierto con él, dejaré que mi imaginación vuele hacie él y me perderé en mis sueños, en aquellos donde me abrace y me cubrá con su cuerpo, que me sonría. Y despertaré y lo veré de lejos sonreir, reír y vivir... Te amaré en secreto, como siempre debió ser. _Te amo tanto que duele, Touya... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar lo de anoche?- Se abrazó a si mismo ahogándose en su propio llanto.

-"Ya me cansé de oirte"- Yue se indignó e hizo acto de aparición tranformándose en protección de sus alas. Sus ojos dorados miraron a su alrededor intentando localizar a algun intruso. No lo encontró, así que se dispuso a tranformar su ¿capa? En unas sándalias en conjunto con su atuendo, encogió su cabello a u ntamaño considerable (a media espalda) y lo ató en una coleta baja. Por último, escondió sus alas y se enfiló hacia el centro.

El atardecer comenzaba a volver de color naranja la vista, alumbrando en tonos secos todo lo que se distinguía en trono a su persona. Detuvo su andar al toparse con una mujer que llevaba un arreglo floral entre las manos y siguió su camino para volverlo a deterner enfrente de una florería. Entró portando con orgullo su traje de guardian y provocando algunas risillas de las dependientas del lugar.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, joven actor?-

-¿Actor?- Respondió friamente mirando con crueldad a la mujer.

-Por sus ropas, alguna obra estudiantil, debo suponer-

-Si, si. Necesitamos un ramo para el elenco- Dijo tanjentemente apoyado por los sabios conocimientos del ahora bello durmiente, Yukito.

-También tenemos servicio a domicilio, hubiera- Pero se calló al ver la mirada queYue le dirigía- ¿Qué se le ofrecía?- Prosiguió tragando con algo de dificultad.

-Necesito un ramo de colores vivos. Algo que se le pueda regalar a un hombre-

-¿Un hombre?-

-Si. ¿Está sorda?-

-¿para qué quería regalarle usted un ramo a un hombre?-

-Que no le interesa, mujer. ¡Ahora atiendame o me retiro!-

Poco tiempo después, Yue estaba parado de mal humor en medio de la tienda con una rosa roja en la mano y nada más. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía un pésimo gusto para las flores.

-Son 5 Yens-

-Ah, sí. -Sacó la cartera que apareció por obra de su magia en un bolsillo que apareció también y sacó un billete que decía 200.

-¿Está loco?-

-No. Y cobrese antes de que me vaya-

-¿Sin 195 Yens? No lo creo- Otra fría y casi diabolica mirada de Yue basto para que la mujer comenzara a sacar el cambio.

Minuos despuésYue se encontraba de nuevo por las calles sin saber muy bien a donde ir... No sabía como localizar a Touya. Bendita sea la suerte que Clow le dio. Levantó el menton y siguió andando fijándose en todos los establecimientos que se cruzaba para ver si localizaba a su joven objetivo.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la fuente de sodas platicando acerca de los nuevos diseños que la joven Daidoji tenía predispuestos para su amiga. Afirmaba que tenía que ponérselos para poder verla y filmarla con su nueva cámara.

-Tomoyo. No es necesario- Sakura sonreía nerviosamente a su compañera.

-Pero Sakura. Para mi es inevitable tener este deseo de filmarte en cada cosa que realices, te ves maravillosa tras la lente-

-Pequeña Sakura- Una voz carente de sentimientos las interrumpió.

-¿Ah?- La castaña giró su rostro nerviosa. Esa voz se le hacía tan familiar que se le hizo demasiado curioso escucharla en pleno centro, con tanta gente- Heer. ¡¡YUE!-gritó alterada-¡¿Qué haces aquí!-

-Busco a tu hermano ¿sabes donde está?-

-Tra-trabajando-

-¿En dónde?-

-En la heladería que esta a tres cuadras de aquí, joven Yue- Tomoyo sonrió candidamente señalando el camino mientras Yue seguía la indicación.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?-

-No sé. ¿Te fijaste que traía zapatos?-

-¿Zapatos?-

-Si, de piso. Definitivamente tiene un buen gusto por el buen vestir.-Decía mientras ambas lo veían perderse entre la multitud que le abría paso al ver sus extrañas vestiduras

-¿Se cortó el cabello?-

-Parece ser que sí-

¿Por qué toda la gente le miraba de esa manera? "Humanos" se decía una y otra vez en su mente. Pronto llegó al lugar donde se supone estaría a la persona por la cual estaba caminado entre tanta multitud. Suspiró y abrió la puerta para toparse con un lugar algo caliente para ser una heladería.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo servirle?- Un joven de cabellos castaños y una voz que le hizo temblar le llamó desde la caja.

-¿quisiera...-

-¿Tú?-el joven había levantado la vista y se dio cuenta de quien era su cliente.

_**

* * *

Diario del Ángel**_

10/11/06** I'm really happy! . tomorrow is my birthday and to celebrete it i updated a new chapter of this story XD**

**Aaah...mi inglés es malo, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y se aguantan porque es mi cumple! XP Bueno ya. Eso era todo. Disfruten el capítulo porque creo que va a ser el más largo de todos... no se quejen n.n!**

_**Devi Riddle**_

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**ARNAM de la desaparecida OM**

**P.D. si encuentran un error u horror, disculpen, pero lo beteé de volada.**


	5. Primer Cantar: Defectuoso

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que en este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Primer Cantar**

"_Los destinos están marcados" dijo alguna vez alguien pero ¿en verdad ya alguien decidió nuestro camino?_

**Canto de la Luna que se Desvanece**

_Ángel,__  
__no dejes que mis ojos vean__  
__a la Luna desaparecer..._

**IV**

-Si, yo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Dijo entregándole la rosa que minutos antes había comprado

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- Cortó antes de tomar un pedido de un nuevo cliente, ignorando la flor.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar-

-Estoy trabajando. Vete a molestar al mounstro. Son 3 yens-

-Es tu hermana y eso te hace a ti también un mounstro. Tenemos que hablar-

-Que estoy trabajando. Gracias pro su compra. Si no vas a-

-Si. Estás trabajando y Yukito te necesita- Le puso la rosa frente a sus ojos estirándose lo más que le permitía el mostrador.

-Yuki- Touya se detuvo en su andar hacia los helados y se giró a verlo- ¿Qué sucede con él?- Por toda respuesta el silencio y una fría mirada del pelilargo y supo que no diría nada a menos que fuera en otro lugar- Tengo que irme, Hashinura- Y con eso se quitó el delantal y salió de la tienda seguido por el otro.

Caminaron durante vario rato, sin rumbo fijo aparente, entre las casi vacias calles de Tomoheda. Touya se mantuvo serio y siguió a su compañero por cada curva y calle que lo llevaba. Pasaron el parque Pingüino y creyó saber hacia donde se dirigían, pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a caminar sin despegar la vista de la nuca de Yue.

-¿Intentas perforarme la cabeza?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- De nuevo lo dejo hablando. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza- ¿pero qué diablos?- Era la rosa roja que le mostrara en la tienda.

-Es de Yukito ¿la vas a acepetar o no?- Mientras seguía haciendo que la flor golpeara incesantemente la cabeza de touya.

-¿De guardían te rebajaron a mensajero¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- Por respuesta la rosa empezo a dar vueltas alrededor de él y seguía repartiendo golpesitos incansable. -Gracioso- Terminó fastidiado. ¿Cómo podía su hermana tratar con ese ser¡Era realmente molesto!

Se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de los abuelos de Yukito, lugar donde actualmente recidía. Suspiró sabiendo que pronto hablaría frente a su amigo. Durante el camino se había estado cuestionando de que quería hablar, pero nada lo preparaba para lo que sucedería. Entraron en la residencia y Yue le miró con sus dorados ojos desde el fondo de la sala.

Realmente cansado, Touya agarró la rosa con algo de enfado y para su sorpresa esta dejo de moverse. La miro y supo que todo lo que quería el pelilargo, era que la aceptará ¡Cuánto se hubiera ahorrado si se lo hubiera dicho! Una luz le distrajo y pudo observar como aquel ser se transformaba en su amigo. Poco a poco dejo de brillar y las alas le dejaron ver la figura de Yukito mirándole a través de sus gafas.

-Lo hizo sin decirme nada- Habló con voz queda agachando la cabeza- Perdona por molestarte- Y con eso se retiro a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

-Yuki. El dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-¿No te molesta saber que no soy lo que estás viendo ahora¿Qué Yukiro Tsukishiro no exista?- Se tapó el rostro con las manos al tiempo que las primeras lágrimas salían victoriosas de su ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? Yuki, eres tan real como yo-

-No es cierto, soy solo una identidad falsa.- Se dejó caer de rodillas

-No digas nada. Eres real. Teiens una vida, tienes sentimientos y puedes pensar. Eres real, Yuki- Se agachó a su altura y gateó hasta él.

-¡Solo es una mentira!-

-No. Eres Yuki, mi amigo de la infancia... La persona a la que amo- Le abrazó con fuerza

-¿Me amas?- Susurró aferránose con fuerza al cuerpo de Touya y llorando con más fuerza-¿es verdad que me amas?-

Touya no dijo nada pero le soltó y levantó el rostro de su amigo con una mano, lo acercó hasta él y lo besó. Un beso tierno y tímido. Convaleciente y de total entrega.

-Touya- gimió dentro del beso a la par que aferraba entre sus dedos la camisa amarilla de su amor -ámame-

-Será un placer- Dijo rompiendo el beso y levantando el delgado cuerpo de Yukito entre sus brazos. Se dirigió al dormitorio y ahí, en la suave cama lo recostó y el se puso encima para continuar besándolo.

Con sus labios unidos y sus lenguas acariciándose, Touya comenzó a desnudar a Yukino poco a poco mientras repartía besos por toda su piel. Unos minutos después el peli-gris estaba completamente desnudo a merced de su amante que sólo disfrutaba mirándolo fijamente de arriba a abajo y viceversa mientras se relamía los labios con verdadero antojo.

-¿Sucede algo, Touya?-

-Claro que no- Declaró mientras se levantaba y retiraba de la habitación.

Yuki se quedo aún postrado en la cama, totalmente desnudo y aferrando entre sus dedos la suave sábana color blanco debajo de él... se levantó y abrió su armario mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la puerta. Suspiro. ¿Realmente Touya Kinomoto se había fijado en él? Su cuerpo era delgado y parecía frágil; su cara era afilada y se veía muy femenino. Miro sus manos: eran de dedos largos y algo maltratados por el trabajo... Tenía cintura y un poco de cadera... Fácilmente sería tomado por mujer. ¡Tenía el cuerpo tan parecido al de una mujer!

-Una mujer-Susurró dejando de mirar su reflejo... Touya no estaba enamorado de él, eso era seguro ¿cómo podía enamorarse de él sino tenía ningún atributo? Era un alumno promedio, trabajaba y no tenía ninguna hablididad, solo comer. Quizás sólo se había interesado por su figura, por su apariencia de mujer porque él, no tenía nada con que seducir al castaño... No tenía con que seducir a alguien. Y le daba vergüenza mostrarse

-Te tengo- Touya había estado revisando el gabinete detrás del espejo del baño, y otros tantos, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir – Nunca pense que tuvieran algo de esto, pero servirá muy bien-

Caminó de vuelta a la habitación de Yukito con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a pasar una agradable noche con su, muy pronto si todo salía bien, pareja. Se adentro en el cuerto y no vía a su amor en la cama donde lo había dejado, sino que este estaba sentado en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y vestido, completamente vestido.

-No te había... estoy seguro que... tú ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Qué viste en mi?- Habló sin mirarlo

Touya guardó silencio al no entender el porque de esa pregunta. Sí, le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Es más fácil llevarme a la cama? Por que, siendo sinceros, no soy guapo, no tengo algún atractivo físico- Soltó mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo de la puerta- Es casi como acostarse con una dama ¿verdad? Sólo es eso- Miro a su acompañante y sonrió con tristeza- Dudo mucho que me ames, Touya-

El moreno se mantuvo estático y no pudo quitar la cara de sorpresa que le había dejado con la pregunta, para que encima le viniera con ese rídiculo discurso ¿Qué no lo amaba? Porfavor, si era realmente bello, su voz, su carisma, sus platicas, su forma de pensar, su bondad, su compañía... Que no le viniera con que no tenía nada en lo que pudiera fijarse. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas- No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritarle cuanto le amaba, pero a veces el callar es la mejor opción y tenía que dejarlo ir.

Touya simplemente guardo silencio, se relajó y con suaves movimientos se movío hasta el otro y con ternura beso su frente y se retiró después de darle una última mirada desde la puerta. Cuanto le dolían las palabras de Yuki, cuanto dolían en su pecho.

-Solo es pasajero- Susurró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Se recostó en el duro suelo hecho un ovillo tratando de esconder su cabeza, apretando sus ojos para evitar soltar el llanto inminente.

-"Tu si que sabes arruinarlo todo"-

-Cállate-

-"¿Sabes lo díficil que fue traerlo?"-

-¡Cállate! No te pedí que lo buscarás. Nunca pedí nada. Hubiera sido mejor si no te hubieras entrometido... Nada de esto estaría pasando, nada.-

-"De la otra, estarías peor"- guardó silencio -"Él te ama ¿porqué seguir dandole vueltas al asunto?"-

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!-gritó sujetando su cabeza con sus manos y llorando, de nuevo.

_Angel_

Caminaba a paso lento en la oscuras calles de la ciudad, búscando el rumbo que tardara más en llevarlo a su casa. No quería toparse con su familia que harían muchas preguntas. En su mano llevaba la rosa queYukito le enviara con Yue. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras miraba las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo.

-"Este es el final de nuestra amistad"- Una cálida lágrima rodó por su mejilla y siguió el camino a casa.

**FIN**

_**Diario del Ángel**_

12/30/06 **Para despedir el año diciendo adiós a cosas viejas (aunque aún me quede de despedir _Pasión_ y _Lágrimas _¬¬ pero, de pasión me rendí y de lágrimas no me han regresado la historia mira asesinamente a su exnovio) que pude terminar U.U, les dejo esta imitación de capítulo final. De hecho, aún no entiendo como llegué a terminarla, pero como sea.**

**Si encuentran algun error u horror, no tengo beta. Bueno, si tengo pero no la he visto; así que el desastre es cien porciento mio. Espero que no se hayan descepcionado de esta historia como lo hice yo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Beshitos de Algodón.**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	6. Segundo Cantar: Impredecible

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que en este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Segundo Cantar**

_Los errores que cometemos siempre bailan a nuestro alrededor y avanzan con nosotros, pero no caen._

**Desesperanza**

_Arranca mi al alma y deshaz mis alas.  
__Quítame el corazón y llévatelo,  
__pero no me dejes solo._

**I**

Los días habían pasado y ni Yukito ni Touya se volvieron a ver. Cada uno en su mundo, uno olvidando y el otro cuestionando.

Las tardes frías de Noviembre se acercaban y con ellas, el inminente cambio de clima, donde la nieve adornaba los parajes y el aire helado se filtraba por puertas y ventanas, a través de las paredes enfriando el ambiente; donde las chimeneas albergaban un bailarin fuego que proporcionaba la tibiez en un hogar; donde el té y el chocolate caliente esperaban en la estufa o en la tetera eléctrica a que alguien se sirviera de ellos y tomara para calentarse, donde la época navideña alegraba los corazones.

Pero aún era Octubre.

Los vientos furiosos o apaciguados, los árboles manchando las calles de pálidos colores, las flores muriendo y los arbustos secando. Una algarabía de colores secos adornando cada esquina. Las calles llenas de gente riendo, disfrutando el Otoño, de un caluroso otoño con lluvias esporádicas dominadas por viento más que agua. Con un clima cambiante y poco predecible.

Las clases continuaban y la soledad comenzaba a llenar el corazón de Yukito. Las palabras muchas veces no sirven y darías todo por un abrazo, un simple abrazo.

El espejo cayó haciéndose añicos, con un estruendo. La habitación estaba a media luz y se podía ver la silueta de un joven tirado en el piso llorando con amargura y desesperación. Algunos cortes en sus muñecas sangraban pero al parecer no le importaba; más allá se veían estrellas producto del reflejo de la luz en los pedacitos del antiguo espejo. Afuera el clima era calido con una leve brisa que alejaba el calor sofocante; la luna comenzaba a asomar por entre los altos edificios de la ciudad, pero en esa habitación, nada era calma.

Llevaba día tras día, desde que Touya se alejara de él, preguntándose cuales eran los motivos de su "amigo" para decir quererlo, mirándose en el espejo; observando su figura, su cara, su cuerpo, todo. Pasaba horas analizándose como persona en la escuela, sin atender a clases, pero no había llegado a algo concreto, hasta esa noche.

EL trabajo de medio tiempo que llevaba lo tomaba por las tardes para ocuparse en algo y no vagar con rumbo desconocido. Ese día había salido un poco más tarde de lo normal y tomó la ruta más alumbrada hacia su hogar. Como cada día, su mente se perdía en pensamientos y conjeturas, pero una sombra le hizo volver a la realidad. A lo lejos se acercaba una silueta que reconoció inmediatamente. Nervioso enderezó lo más que pudo su postura, levantó su mentón para poder mirar de frente, puso una bella sonrisa en sus labios y se dispuso a saludarlo, pero el ser pasó de largo, ignorándolo.

Touya ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Abatido y desconcertado había caminado a casa con la cabeza gacha y los ojos acuosos, sus lentes se veían empañados de vez en cuando y le impedían la visión. Llego a casa y se encerró en su habitación. Pasó horas llorando y recordándose, que en verdad, nadie podía quererlo como _pareja_, quizás para pasar la noche. No, no era eso lo que lo deprimía, era el hecho de que Touya, su Touya, también pensaba eso. Una aventura pasajera, solo eso. Usa y desecha...

Se miró en el espejo por un tiempo ¿había algo bueno en él? No podía verlo, por más que se esforzaba, su reflejo era de alguien con cara afeminada y bastante delgado. Sus manos temblaron un rato antes de que las apretara en puños. Un sonido fuerte y el espejo caía en pedazos tras un golpe por parte de Yukito.

Y ahora estaba ahí, aún con la ropa de su trabajo puesta, llorando desconsolado. Cansado, harto. Y un grito desgarró el silencio de la noche, existía furia en él; la tristeza más infinita gravada en el sonido; pero no había resignación, no. Aún quedaba algo por hacer en su vida y eso era no rendirse. Quizás no tenía atractivo pero aún poseía cerebro y un buen don en la cocina.

-"Ya era hora"-

-Cállate. Si no fuera por ti, esto no habría pasado-

-"Sí, claro. Aún estarías llorando por que Touya te dijo te amo"-

-Si vas a hablar di algo inteligente-

-"estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿y qué pensamos hacer¿Quedarnos aquí tirados a ver si él cae del cielo?-

Yuki se levanto algo más seguro y se limpio las lágrimas, embarrándose en el proceso un poco de sangre en la cara, producto de su ataque anterior. Suspiro con tristeza y se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha y quizás, tomar un buen descanso después. Mañana otro día comenzaría y el tiempo no se detiene para que hagas las cosas, simplemente sigue... aunque tú te quedes atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido en los pasillos del Instituto lo mantenían desconcentrado en el examen que presentaba en esos momentos. Un muy buen pretexto para cubrir su falta, que su pensamiento no estaba concentrado en el examen y que por supuesto, por primera vez, no había estudiado ni pisca sobre el tema. Su cerebro procesaba cada palabra y suceso con Touya, completamente desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba en aquel instante.

Y la hora transcurrió lentamente mientras que él hacía que escribía, jugaba con su pluma y miraba por la ventana. El "dejen sus exámenes" del profesor finalizó la rigurosa prueba del día. Se sentía frustrado y cansado, miro sus respuestas y se avergonzó de ellas. Nada más podía hacer. Se levantó dejando el papel sobre su pupitre, agarró su maletín y salió huyendo del aula.

Estaba exagerando, pero era algo inevitable ya. Estaba angustiado y deprimido. Bueno hacia más que repetirle que Touya no lo quería, que por eso había huido. En realidad, no ayudaba en nada tener al guardián hablándole siempre sobre lo nefasto que se veía y lo tonto que se debería de ver dejándose caer por un rechazó. ¡Pero no era cualquier rechazó! Era la negativa de la persona con quien había decido compartir su vida. No era cualquier cosa, era su amigo, su compañero, era su todo.

Caminó rumbo a su casa perdido en sus pensamientos, como solía pasar casi siempre últimamente, cuando el sonido de la campanilla de un tienda le sacó de ellos y le hizo parar repentinamente.

-Gracias por su compra- ¡Esa voz le era tan familiar!- Vuelva pronto-

-Muchas gracias- Un hombre de traje marrón pasó a su lado con una bolsa que al parecer portaba figurines y un rodillo.

Yuki se apresuró a entrar a la tienda cauteloso, lo mejor que podía con el nerviosismo a su lado, y se puso a mirar los anaqueles repletos de figurines para el horneo de galletas. Se paseó por las novedades para cocinar pasteles y los novedosos artículos parar cocinar con figuras sobre el sartén. Retorcía su mano ansioso esperando el recibimiento del dependiente, cosa que tardó bastante en suceder.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo?- Escuchó de nuevo la voz, ahora cerca de él.

-Sí, claro. Buscaba una figura para galletas para una joven que gusta de peluches-

-Pues, tenemos los siguiente. Sígame- El hombre jamás le miró a la cara y al parecer no había reconocido su temblorosa voz. ¡Los nervios lo estaban matando!.

-En verdad, necesito hablar contigo, Touya.- Se paró a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del otro mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Estoy trabajando. Si no se te ofrece algo de la tienda, vete.- Y sin más, se alejó y se adentro en la bodega alegando que tenía cosas que ordenar y desempacar.

Yuki suspiró de frustración ¿por qué era tan difícil acercársele al hombre? Odiaba que lo esquivara.

_**Diario del Ángel**_

**Así comienza el segundo cantar, a partir de aquí noté un cambió en mi redacción, se vuelve más conversativa y menos descriptiva, quizás fue mi presión. Intentaré volver a la narración sin dejar de lado la nueva faceta.**

**Por lo que respecta todo esto sé que se ve complicadillo pero pronto también tendrá fin, algo que ciertamente he estado esperando desde que comencé a escribir el prólogo, sólo espero no robarme más trama de lo que ya he hecho (yo me entiendo). Y ¡me encantá la entrada de este Cantar!**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	7. Segundo Cantar: Innecesario

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Segundo Cantar**

_Los errores que cometemos siempre bailan a nuestro alrededor y avanzan con nosotros, pero no caen._

**Desesperanza**

_No me abandones en la desesperanza,_

_En el rencor de saberte mío y no tenerte._

_Parte mi cuerpo y llévatelo_

_Pero junto a ti._

**II**

Los días comenzaban a pasar de igual manera. En la escuela estaba bajando su rendimiento académico y eso estaba preocupando a sus profesores que comenzaban a buscar al tutor adecuado para el muchacho, que pudiera orientarlo dentro de la Institución y encontrar una razón aparente del bajo interés que mostraba en clases. Ese no era el muchacho que se había acostumbrado a ver, era otra persona que se veía, al parecer, agobiada por problemas a los cuales no encontraba solución. Pero nada sucedía.

Por momentos y en situaciones extremas, el joven de cabellos grises se obligaba a tomar antidepresivos para evitar hacer alguna tonteria. Estaba falto de energía y sus emociones estaban acabando con él. Necesitaba a Touya a su lado, sus palabras dulces y su voz aterciopelada, ronca y que le deleitaba cada día en cada momento. Necesita de aquella mano en su espalda diciéndole que esté ahí para él, a su lado. Pero cada esfuerzo que daba, era reducido a vanos intentos débiles, y su moral se veía destruida poco a poco.

Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Touya, éste le sacaba la vuelta o simplemente le decía que no tenían nada de que hablar, que no era necesario que siguiera perdiendo su tiempo, que no lo hiciera perder el tiempo, que estaba trabajando, que no había nada que pudieran aclarar, porque todo estaba claro desde aquel día.

-Tú no me interesas- Había soltado un día de la forma más hiriente posible en medio de una tienda departamental. Mucha gente se les había quedado viendo al escuchar esas palabras. Las lágrimas habían sido inevitables, cegando su vista y haciendo caso omiso a sus impulsos de evitar llorar, bajaron velozmente hasta el suelo. Maldita su suerte.

No había podido evitar el salir corriendo rumbo desconocido, sólo había huido de aquel lugar. ¿qué significaban las pirmeras frases que le dirigiese el moreno la última vez que estuviera en su casa¿el "te amo" no dicho en aquel beso?

-'¿Hubo beso?'- Le preguntó Yue –'No imagines cosas que no son ciertas'- el golpe de gracia había terminado por destrozar su frágil corazón. Estaba derrotado. Herido y desamparado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su último esfuerzo sería éste. Se había armado de valor para hacerlo y no podía dar marcha atrás. Después del rotundo "alejate de mi" que le hubises dicho en una perfumería, al parecer se había desquiciado. Por que ese día estaba parado detrás de la malla que circundaba los campos deportivos pertenecientes a la Univeriadad a la que asistía Touya. Ahí estaba, mirándo cual bobo la silueta de su amor, con un nudo en el estómago y a punto de llorar.

La práctica terminó y él presuroso se acerco a Touya, interceptándolo a medio campo de fut-ball.

-Touya por favor, necesitamos hablar- le rogó ya deseperado a punto de llorar y temblando de impotencia.

-Tú necesitas hablar, yo no. Haste a un lado- contestó aún sin mirarlo a la cara y siguió su camino

-Por favor, Touya. Te lo suplico-

-Que te vayas. No hay nada que te tenga que decir ya.- Siguió caminando dándole la espalda

-¡Dijiste que me amabas!- soltó más alto de lo que pretendía.

La respiración le faltó repentinamente y un dolor intenso cego su vista un momento. Jadeó buscando aire antes de sentir su cabeza golpeando el suelo. No se había dado cuenta de que había caido hasta ese momento. Sujeto su estómago con algo de dolor y se semi levanto del piso, sólo para observar una dura y fría mirada puesta en los ojos castaños de su "amigo".

-No vuelvas a poner palabras en mi boca- Y con eso, dejó tirado al joven que intentaba contener las lágrimas de vergüenza.

Como puedo se levantó del suelo arenoso y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida. Un dolor se había instalado en su espalda. Quizás el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y tenía lastimado algo, claro, que con un poco de descanzó se curara.

-"Ya te rechazó ¿Feliz¿Contento¿Podemos seguir viviendo?"-

-¡Cállate, maldita sea!-

-"¿Quieres que te lo repita con manzanas? No te ama, jamás lo hizo"-

-¡Cállate!-

-"sólo fuiste su juego"-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó al momento en que azotaba la puerta de su habitación y se derrumbaba en el piso cual muñeca de trapo.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y la sujeto con su manos. La apretó con fuerza intentando liberar la rabia que sentía. Su corazón se sentía pesado y latía con fuerza, queriendo salirse. Dolía y por más llanto y grito que diese, el dolor no cesaba. Se sentía asfixiado y de momentos olvidaba respirar. Sus ojos cerrados luchaban por no dejar salir más lágrimas pero rebeldes, ellas huían.

Sintió algo escurrir por su nariz, se limpió y vió su mano manchada de sangre. Maldijo de nuevo calmandose un poco. Solo esperó a que el sangrado parara solo, cosa que parecía no querer hacer. Su camisa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y un mareo se intaló nublandole de vez en cuando la visión. El dolor en su espalda no cesaba y con los giros del mundo se volvía insoportable. Se recagó en la pared con la respiración entrecortada y un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo. Espasmos que le ponían la piel chinita le atacaban muy seguido, sentía frió. Mucho frió. Y la sangre no paraba de salir.

Pero claro, de que podía quejarse. Era preferible la muerte a cualquier cosa que sucediera en la realidad, pero dudaba que pudiese morir con una simple hemorragía nasal. Comenzó a castañear de un momento a otro, no era posible que de un momento a otro hiciera tanto frió en el ambiente. Sí, el cáracter de Touya había sido frió, sus palabras le habían dolido más que el mismo golpe que recibiera. No había dolido tanto como el adiós definitivo implicito en esa frase tan seca. No quería perderlo, no quería, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, a la única persona a la que amaba.

Pero Yue estaba retincente a aceptarlo.

Se retiro de la pared al no soportar más el dolor de su espalda, no podía recostarse asi que decidió por pararse. Caminó despacio hacia le baño sujetandose de las paredes y todo lo que encontraba a su paso para evitar caer. El auto compadecerse había sido relegado a segundo plano en cuanto un pinchazo justo debajo de su nuca le había hecho detenerse. Llegó al lavamanos y buscó en la gabeta del espejo algo que le ayudara. Sacó frascos y frascos pero los mareos le impedían ver claramente, sus gafas en algun lado habías quedado tiradas y olvidadas.

Un agudo dolor en la espalda le hizo gritar antes de enterrarlo en la oscuridad. Yukito Tsukishiro cayó desmayado llevándose consigo varios frascos de medicamentos que se hicieron añicos al llegar al suelo.

_**Diario del Ángel**_

**08/28/07 Bien, he aquí una parte importante y el comienzo de la trama de este cantar , de ahora en adelante todo se va a complicar un poquillo y espero dejar el angst para el tercero XD (ese merece la pena una caja de clinex XD)**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	8. Segundo Cantar: Irracional

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Segundo Cantar**

_Los errores que cometemos siempre bailan a nuestro alrededor y avanzan con nosotros, pero no caen._

**Desesperanza**

_Dame muerte en tus brazos_

_Que no importa cuanto sufra;_

_Que sea tus manos el arma_

_Y sea tu boca mi aliento._

**III**

La mañana le sorprendió tirado en el baño. Varios pedazos de vidrios estaban regados por todo el suelo, así que se levantó con cuidado de no irse a clavar alguno, se miró en el espejo y suspiró, realmente lucía patético. Se frotó el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra se sostenía del lavamanos y un nuevo mareo le sobrevino. Quizás era hora de ver a un doctor.

Se dirigió a su habitación y con un cansado gemido se derrumbó en su cama y ahí se volvió a quedar dormido. Si alguien lo notará se daría cuenta de lo mucho que pasaba durmiendo últimamente, de los repentinos bajones de actitud, pero ni él tenía la fuerza de darse cuenta. Dos horas después y con el sol entrando por la ventana con toda la fuerza, despertó. Mientras dormía se había acurrucado en forma fetal y a eso atribuía el dolor que ahora le acometía en la espalda. Se estiró cual gato buscando calmar el dolor, pero no lo logró. Resignado se metió a bañar. Hoy sería otro día más...

Aunque nadie sabe qué puede pasar en esos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el transcurso de la mañana el cielo se había tornado de un gris, consecuencia de las nubes amenazantes que llegaron del sur. Por primera vez no caminaba pensativo sino que intentando de todas las maneras posibles redimir un poco el dolor. Hace un poco más del cuarto de hora que había dejado el edificio de su escuela para dirigirse a su casa y descansar. Durante la sesión de deporte su espalda lo había hecho quedarse en la banca recostado.

Miro al cielo mientras se estiraba y encorvaba un poco hacia atrás, quizás era que la espalda le quería tronar. Suspiró y decidó pasar por algo a la tienda, para la comida. Pero nadie le deparaba lo que encontraría en el supermercado.

Ahí, frente a él, en el departamento de carnes, como si en el mundo fuera normal que existiera, como si nada hubiera pasado, tranquilo y con calma, haciendo las compras se encontraba aquel joven que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado

Eriol Hiragisawa estaba en Japón.

Se quedó de piedra al momento en que el joven volteaba a mirarlo y le sonreía al momento en que se acercaba a él con la canasta llena de guarniciones y algo de despensa necesaria para la alacena que en casa estaba vacía.

-Joven Yukito ¿cómo ha estado?-

-Yo. Pues bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí, a Japón?-

-Capricho mío. Tenía ganas de ver a la maestra de las cartas una vez más-

-"¿No estarás pensando dar problemas?" Me parece bien-

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? Así Sakura no llegará sola-

-¿También irá?-

-Sí, le he llamado temprano para informarle de mi llegada e invitarla. También he invitado a la joven Tomoyo-

-Entonces Sakura no llegará sola-

-Bueno, resulta que yo le dije que pasaría por ella y, bueno...- Eriol desvió la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-Entiendo. Estaremos ahí. Un placer verte- Hizo una mueca que pensó seria una sonrisa perfecta pero que sólo lució como un movimiento vacio. Segundos después se alejaba rumbo a los abarrotes en busca de algo.

Al salir del súper mercado se dirigió a casa para acomodar los alimentos y tratar de arreglarse para asistir a casa de la reencarnación de Clow. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo del recibidor y salió rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto. Había salido de casa bastante mejor que otros días pero conforme se acercaba a la casa de la pequeña Sakura cayó en cuenta de que ahí también vivía Touya y que, probablemente lo encontraría allí. Era la hora de la comida, usualmente ellos comían juntos. Se detuvo justo enfrente de la reja que marcaba el inicio de la casa. Apretó sus puños y rogó por mantenerse sereno. Abrió la puerta y se acerco al umbral, toco tres veces y esperó.

-¿Quién?- Se escuchó del otro lado de la madera- Ah, eres tú, Yukito. Pero adelante pasa, no te quedes ahí- El Sr. Kinomoto le recibió como solía hacerlo siempre, con una gran sonrisa cálida que le hizo pensar que todo estaba bien y que lo pasado había sido solo una pesadilla. Un horrible sueño producto de su desesperación. Lamentablemente su esperanza se vio interrumpida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz grave de su "amigo" le asustó- Te hice una pregunta- Pero El peli-gris se mantuvo callado no sabiendo cómo hablar- Eres patético- Y se retiró.

-Vine por Sakura- soltó con un tono poco creíble. Estaba temblando y sus ojos querían ponerse a soltar lágrimas.

-Bonito pretexto ¿no crees?- Se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Touya yo-

-Basta. No necesito escuchar lo mismo. Ni siquiera ese que llamas Yue-

-Escúchame, por favor- Se acercó a la entrada del comedor desde donde podía observarlo hacer la comida.

-Dijiste que me amabas- Repitió con retintín- Eres tan predecible- Una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del moreno –No tengo nada que escuchar como se lo he dicho a ese pajarraco y a ti-

-¡Por favor! Te lo suplico. Déjame demostrarte que-

-Ya basta. Te dicen te quiero y ya quieres que te pongan casa-

-Pero tú...-

-Era lo que querías ¿no? Tú sueño dorado. Bien, ya está. Ahora déjame vivir. Ve y piérdete por ahí- Le hizo un ademan poco propio de él y paso a ignorarlo completamente.

-Estás mintiendo ¿verdad?- Sus manos estaban en puños apretados a ambos lados- sólo estás juga-

-¡Lo entendiste! Habrá que hacerte fiesta-

-Tú no puedes- Él mismo se calló. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. No sabía que sentir. Furia, vergüenza, dolor, tristeza, coraje. Varias emociones se mezclaban en su interior y quería golpearlo, hacerlo callar, pero no podía. No podía dañar lo que más amaba.

-Sí, sí puedo. Mira como lo hice. Sólo fuiste un juego para mí. Uno muy aburrido, por cierto-

-Hermano-Sakura acababa de bajar de su habitación y estaba parada detrás de Yukito sujetando con fuerza el saco que llevaría puesto por la noche. Le miraba desconcertada.

-La comida aún no está lista, monstro-

-No voy a comer aquí- susurró bajando la mirada- Le informé a papá en la mañana-

-¿Y eso?-

-Eriol llegó de Inglaterra ayer y nos invitó a comer a su casa- Tomo la mano de Yukito que tenía más cerca y le jaló para que la siguiera-Vamos Yukito o llegaremos tarde. Regreso después de que oscurezca-dijo mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban hacia la puerta. –Vamos Yukito- terminó mientras salían de la residencia.

-Sakura, creo que- No pudo terminar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una a una y un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios.

-Creo que mejor vamos volando ¿no? Yue, por favor- Sakura espero a que Yue se mostrará frente a ella- ¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó indecisa.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?- Intentó no mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba, pero la pequeña se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Yukito y mi hermano ¿desde cuándo están juntos?-

-Nunca lo estuvieron-

-Entonces ¿qué pasó?-

-No soy el que debería decírtelo- Sus labios temblaron un momento y sus ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de controlarse- Será mejor que partamos-

-Tienes razón, Yue. Vuelo.- Un par de alas brillantes nacieron de su espalda y alzo su cuerpo del piso mientras el viento le ayudaba a conservar el equilibrio. Poco después Yue la siguió por el cielo, siempre atrás de ella.

-Sakura.- Un pequeño muñeco que pareciera de felpa salió de su escondite en el gorro de la muchacha.

-Kero ¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo extraño pasa con Yue- Contestó mientras se posicionada en un hombro de su ama y se agarraba bien para no salir volando y quedarse atrás- Está volando diferente-

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?-

-Sólo míralo- Sakura se giro un poco y observo al peli largo. Se veía distraído y su vuelo era algo inestable. Su rostro mostraba que algo le molestaba o incluso le lastimaba. Se detuvo por completo y espero a que el otro estuviera a su altura para poder hablar más claramente con él, antes de llegar a la casa de Eriol.

-Yue, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó seria.

-¿Eh?- Se detuvo antes de chocar con la joven- No, nada, pequeña Sakura- Sonrió con gentileza antes de reanudar el vuelo.

-¿Seguro? Parece como si algo te lastimara- Yue se detuvo y giro a verla.

-Solo es un ligero dolor en la espalda, es todo- Volvió a sonreír- Será mejor que nos demos prisa-

-Sí- Ella también sonrió pero la quito inmediatamente- Nunca había visto a Yue sonreír-Susurró para sí misma.

-Algo extraño sucede con él- Sus alitas se abrieron y cruzo su brazos pensando- Sakura, me adelantaré. Quisiera hablar con Clow antes-

-Sí, claro. Es por-

-Sé cómo encontrar a Clow. –La interrumpió- No te preocupes. Hazlo por el de enfrente- Y señalo al ángel que les miraba un poco más allá.

-De acuerdo- Kero salió disparado hacia un lado mientras se alejaba- ¡Espérame Yue!- Gritó la mocosa mientras aceleraba el paso- Listo, marchemos- Habló cuando llego a su lado mientras sonreía con calidez.

Llegaron al departamento en el cual se estaba hospedando el joven Eriol. La castaña terminó el hechizo y sus alas desaparecieron. Yue se poso a su lado guardando también sus alas. Tocaron a la puerta y pronto un animalito parecido a Kero les abrió la puerta. Saludo y les invitó a pasar.

La estancia era acogedora en tonos pasteles predominando el color amarillo y crema. Los muebles de fina caoba oscura adornaban las paredes. Una alfombra en tono rojo granate ocupaba el piso. Suave y mullida. Uno que otro cuadro colgaba de la pared embelleciendo el lugar, si era posible. En la sala existían dos sillones de tres plazas y uno individual en color rojo, sobre el cual se encontraba el joven de anteojos sentado con Kero en un hombro y Spinel en el otro.

-¡Eriol! Que gusto volver a verte- Sakura se acercó mientras el joven se levantaba y se acercaba a saludarla.

-El placer es mío Sakura. Veo que has estado entrenando un poco me da-

-¡Sakura!- Un grito desde la derecha interrumpió a Eriol mientras una masa de cabello oscuro caía sobre la castaña.

-Tomoyo ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada. Quería verme efusiva ya que estamos de reencuentro. Pero Sakura, traje unos trajes que me encantaría vértelos puesto. Y como Eriol está aquí también podría medirle unos. He preparado unos diseños lindísimos. Y Resulta que en la escuela están diseñando una obra y quisiera que me ayudaras con los atuendos y-

-Pero Tomoyo, yo no estudio diseño-

-¿Y luego? Tu eres mi inspiración amiga- Sus ojos parecían dos estrellas estampadas en su rostro- Ah, qué emoción-

-Tomoyo, Eriol nos invito y no sería prudente dejarlo solo siendo sus-

-No te preocupes, Sakura- Eriol sonrió con un gesto de agradecimiento dibujado en su rostro- Ve con Tomoyo. Ella ya sabe donde están las habitaciones. Les llamaremos para comer-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro- Terminó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Kero! También tengo algo para ti. Tienes que probártelo. Te vas a ver divino. Perfecto con tus ojos-

-Voy- Todos rieron ante el levantamiento de ego de la pequeña cosita amarilla que se dirigía presto a la habitación- ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?- Gritó desde lejos.

-Será mejor que vayamos- Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron y marcharon de la habitación.

-Spinel. Por favor- La cosita oscura posada en su hombro voló y salió por la venta a buscar algo que hacer- Yue- Miro al último que quedaba en el lugar.

-Clow- Tembló un poco ante la atenta mirada del más joven.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Habló sin sentimiento mientras le invitaba a sentarse- Y más te vale hablar con la verdad. No te hará bien mentir. Lo sabes-

-No sucede nada. Un problema que tiene mi otra identidad- Seguía mirándolo y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-No te hace bien mentir-

-No estoy mintiendo- Se defendió mientras se levantaba. Una sola mirada del otro y estaba de nuevo sentado.

-Sakura está preocupada por ti. Te nota diferente-

-Sabes que no puedo luchar siempre contra los sentimientos de Yukito. En cierta forma me están afectando-

-Kerberos me comentó que te duele la espalda. Aunque de esto se debería encargar Sakura-

-Estoy bien ¡Mira!- Yue se puso de pie y saco sus alas. Hizo un gesto de dolor, la izquierda no podía estirarla del todo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Duele-

-¿Seguro que sólo es problema de Yukito?-

-Si- Lanzó una mirada algo fría hacia Eriol pero el gusto no le duro. El joven se había acercado a él, había agarrado el ala lastimada y la estiraba de a poco. Un quejido escapó de sus labios mientras un fuerte dolor lo recorría del ala hasta la cadera.

-Este dolor no es de Yukito. Podrías dejar de mentir y decirme ¿qué sucede?-

-No estoy mintiendo- Contestó con los dientes apretados mientras otra ola de dolor le atravesaba- ¿Puedes dejar de jalarlas, por favor? ¡AH!-

-No las estoy tocando, Yue-

-¡ARGH!- Ya no eran olas era un marea de dolor lo que sentía. Al parecer se había instalado completamente alrededor del área donde nacían sus alas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Apretó más los dientes cuando sintió como si le quisieran arrancar sus extremidades- Clow- Artículo pausadamente mientras se aferraba a sí mismo -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio recitando un ligero hechizo para disminuir el dolor pero lo único que logró fue que Yue realmente gritara de dolor. Sus alas estaban completamente abiertas, como si algo las estuviera jalando.

-¿Qué está pasando, Eriol?- Sakura llegaba acompañada de Tomoyo y más atrás venía Kero en su forma verdadera. Aquel gran león de rostro bonachón.

-¡Yue está sangrando!- exclamó escandalizada la peli negra mientras corría hasta el otro pero Eriol la detuvo en su andar- ¿pero...?-

-Sólo hay un motivo para que esto suceda- Hablo Eriol con voz calma y mirando fijamente al ángel mientras se retorcía de dolor- Y no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! Debemos de hacer algo. Está sufriendo- Un nuevo quejido por parte de Yue les hizo voltear a verlo.

El traje del juez y guardián comenzaba a mancharse de sangre por la espalda. Un fino hilo goteaba por su cuello escapando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza la alfombra. Sus largos cabellos ocultaban buena parte de su rostro y se esparcían desparramados por el suelo.

Todos sabían que ese no era el momento para discutir que hacer. Para Eriol era difícil tener que ver en esta situación a una de las creaciones de su yo pasado. Para Sakura era ver morir a un ser amado. ¿Pero que importaba ya el dolor? Yue comenzaba a creer que era más fácil morir que aguantar tanto. Aunque por dentro rogaba que alguien le explicara qué es lo que estaba pasando, dudaba mucho que alguna palabra saliera de su boca o un sonido atravesara el zumbido que se había instalado en sus oídos. Sentía que de un momento a otro sus alas se desprenderían. ¿Por qué? Un nuevo golpe vino, más fuerte que antes el dolor llegó, gimió y la oscuridad por fin le alcanzó.

-Será mejor que lo recostemos, Kerberos ¿podrías?-

-¡No soy animal de carga!-

-Kero, por favor- Sakura junto sus manos y prácticamente le suplicó.

-De acuerdo. Súbanlo- El León se recostó sobre sus patas, momentos después se levantaba y comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo rumbo a otra habitación.

-Sakura ¿no hubiese sido mejor que usaras las cartas?- La pelinegra avanzaba por detrás de Sakura a un ritmo lento.

-Ah, este... ¡Ah! Lo olvide- Una gota recorrió su cabeza

Estando ya Yue reposando sobre una cama y ellos de nuevo sentados en lo sillones, la castaña de ojos verdes no soportó el silencio que se había instalado y con una voz preocupada y casi gritando le exigió a Eriol que hablara. Éste a pesar de estar preocupado se mantuvo silencioso, meditando. Nada estaba sucediendo como debería. Había ciertas cosas que el mismo dejó pasar en su anterior vida y ésa, al parecer, era una de ellas. Estaba seguro de que algo pensó en aquel entonces pero ¿qué era?

_**Diario del Ángel**_

**Sin fecha, porque no tengo ni la más mínima de cuando lo terminé de escribir, de hecho aun estamos en proceso de terminar, pero en fin. Esta parte para mí es de lo más interesante Llegamos a la parte alocada XD**

**No recuerdo a You sonreír en el anime, así que… y lo dela gotita… no halle otra forma de expresarlo XD**


	9. Segunda Cantar: Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Segundo Cantar**

_Los errores que cometemos siempre bailan a nuestro alrededor y avanzan con nosotros, pero no caen._

**Desesperanza**

_Destrózame antes de marcharte._

_Que dulces serán tus palabras_

_Para mi único aliento._

**IV**

-No te muevas, Yue- Una voz suave le habló al oído. No recordaba muy bien que había pasado, pero le dolía la espalda.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Perdiste el conocimiento. No te muevas. Te vas a lastimar más-

-Sakura- Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una cama bastante cómoda. El no solía dormir como Yue, no lo hacía –Duele- Dijo cuando algo rozó cerca de su espalda.

-Probable. ¿Por qué nos mentiste?-

-¿Por qué insisten en eso?-

-Porque lo estás haciendo, Yue. Sólo se sincero. No necesitas decírselo a todos. Yo soy la encargada de velar por ti. Confía en mí.- Le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-No soy un niño para que me traten así- Intentó incorporarse pero un pinchazo en la espalda le hizo desistir.

-Que no te muevas- se levantó de donde estaba sentada. Se acercó a una mesa, agarró un paño y lo humedeció en una cazuela que estaba ahí y regreso a su lugar. Con delicadeza, le pasó el pañuelo por la espalda. Una sensación agradable le hizo calmarse y por un momento el dolor redimió un poco. – ¿Yue?-

-Yukito-

-No, no es Yukito. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien- Yue gimió angustiado. Si lo decía todo se haría realidad y no quería.

-Yo- suspiró. ¡No podía ser tan difícil!- No sucede nada- Su mirada se enfrió. Volvió a su estado de indiferencia. No se permitiría ser débil por eso. No lo haría.

-De acuerdo- Sakura se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Cuando el silencio estuvo de nuevo en el lugar, Yue se permitió curiosear un poco. Notó bajo él las cálidas sabanas, supuso que tenía la parte superior descubierta. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tono neutro, demasiado triste pero agradable para él. De nuevo intentó levantarse, pero la amenaza del dolor le hizo recostarse de nuevo. Suspiró.

-_¿Por qué nos mentiste?_- Las palabras de la joven volvieron de su memoria. Cerró los ojos. Al parecer ellos ya lo sabían.

-Touya es de Yukito. No hay más nada que decir al respecto.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Puedes transformarte?- Estaba sentado de nuevo en la sala del departamento de Clow. Hace pocos minutos que se había podido levantar sin pasar dolor.

-No-

-Inténtalo, Yue- Kero le habló desde su posición, sobre su cabeza.

-No puedo moverlas-

-¿Esconderlas?- Yue hizo un intento.

-No puedo-

-Esto se está poniendo grave. Eriol, ¿po-

-Tranquilos. Yo lo cuidaré. Será mejor que marchen a casa. Rubí Moon ¿podrías vigilar que lleguen con bien?- La joven mujer asistió desde su posición.

-No te preocupes Eriol. Ahora mismo llamo a mi madre para que nos mande un coche- Tomoyo sacó su celular de la bolsa y marcó.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Sakura observó a Yue que hacía esfuerzos infructuosos para cambiar de identidad.

-Todo dependen de él- Eriol inclinó un poco la cabeza para susurrarle a la castaña- Sólo podemos hacer algo-

-Pero escuché claramente a mi hermano decirle a Yu... ¡Oh!-

-La declaración de Yukito fue tomada como de Yue también. Ambas fueron rechazadas.-

-Pero hay algo que no me termina de caer bien en esto. Yo sabía que a mi hermano le gustaba Yukito. Se notaba por encima de todo-

-¿Por qué crees que estaba tan entusiasmada con apartarlo de él?- Rubi Moon habló cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-Listo. Pronto vendrán por nosotros.- Tomoyo se acerco al trió escuchando de que iba la conversación –Podemos hacer algo- Habló sonriendo.

-¿Qué propones Tomoyo?- Sakura la observó mientras Eriol la miraba detenidamente.

-El joven Touya dice no quererlo, y eso puede ser por algo. Pienso que es imposible que de la noche a la mañana se deje de amar a alguien. Debió de suceder algo entre ellos-

-Pero mi hermano no soporta estar peleado con Yukito. Aunque, nunca los he visto pelear- La castaña cruzó sus brazos y su entrecejo se frunció pensativa- Será que...-

-¿Y qué es lo que propone señorita Daujonshi ?? -

-Sakura, deberías hablar con tu hermano. Sé que no sería bueno plantearle la situación tal como está, podría enfadarse más, pero sería bueno saber ¿por qué?-

-¿Y eso de que ayudaría?- El pequeño peluche amarillo se acercó a los jóvenes agitando sus alitas.

-Por algo habrá que empezar ¿no?- Tomoyo sonrió despreocupada mientras recogía su bolso y tomaba a Sakura del brazo- Creo que ya llegó la comitiva- Rió- Hasta luego joven Hiragizawa. Joven Rubi Moon-

-¿Te quedas Kero?- Sakura se giro para hablarle- El animalito negó silencioso- De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos luego! Yue, Pórtate bien- Una mirada fría le respondió y ésta tembló- Adiós- ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación en dirección hacia la entrada donde se encontraban dos coches esperándolas y un montón de señoritas dispuestas a protegerlas con su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar- Kero habló rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el auto.

-¿Qué cosa?- La oji-verde mantuvo su mirada en la ventana- Esa... ¿esa no es la casa de Syaoran?- Preguntó mientras trataba de mirar el edificio que dejaban atrás.

-Si, Sakura y ¡tiene luces! ¿Quieres ir a ver?-

-Bueno- Se sonrojó- Yo creo que si no somos invitados- Dijo tartamudeando.

-Sí, Sakura. Pero no creo que sea algo incómodo- Sugirió con un tono conspirador. Se acercó al chofer y le pidió que retrocediera. El hombre así lo hizo y se detuvo enfrente de la casa. –Vamos, Sakura-

Ambas bajaron del coche y rápidamente fueron rodeadas por un sequito de señoritas de lentes oscuros. Después de unas breves palabras de Tomoyo estás se quedaron aguardando junto a los automóviles. Las chicas entraron al jardín entre asombro y algo de vergüenza. Llamaron al timbre y subieron hasta el departamento que ocupara Lee en su estancia. Tocaron a la puerta y aguardaron.

-A sus órdenes- Un hombre mayor enfundado en un traje de pingüino les abrió la puerta- ¡Oh! Pero si son la señorita Dau y la señorita Kinomoto. Pasen- Les recibió con una sonrisa y les invitó a sentar mientras preparaba algo de té.

-¿Quién era...?- Un joven alto de cabello castaños y del más hermoso color café que Sakura hubiera visto nunca salió del baño con una toalla en el cuello y vestido con unos vaqueros.

-Hola, joven Lee- Saludo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa ocultando a Sakura de la vista del muchacho, intencionalmente.

-To ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó asustado- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-No, lo más importante primero ¿por qué no llamaste para avisar que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa-Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su mejillas- ¿entonces?-

-Bueno, Veníamos de la casa de-

-¿Veníamos?-

-Sí, Sakura y yo- Se movió ligeramente para dejarlo ver.

-Sa Sa Sa-

-Hola, Syaoran- La castaña saludo tímidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡AH!- Su rostro se puso rojo y salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

-Los enamorados- Tomoyo suspiró con los ojos brillantes.

-Sigue siendo el mocoso- Kero dejo su escondite y se poso en un pequeño espacio del sillón.

-¡Kero!- Exclamó Sakura aún apenada. –aunque opino que sería mejor que nos fuéramos-

-claro que no. Además el té ya está listo- La peli-negra señalo al señor que se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos.

-Entonces ¿cómo supieron?- Syaoran se encontraba formalmente vestido y ahora estaba sentado tomando el té con las jóvenes.

-Veníamos del departamento de Eriol-

-¿Eriol?- Syaoran sintió un punzada de celos que le hizo apretar con fuerza la taza que sostenía.

-Llego ayer y nos invitó a comer a su casa- La castaña salió de su mutismo mientras miraba al joven que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-Ya veo-

-Luego- Tomoyo sonrió con malicia mirando al muchacho- como se nos hizo algo tarde llame para que pasaran por nosotras a casa de Eriol- Un nuevo estremecimiento por parte de Syaoran- porque no me pareció que el joven Eriol saliera tan tarde de su casa para llevar a Sakura- Terminó colocando la taza en sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y y y ¿por qué salieron tan tarde?-

-Ah. Sucede que el joven Yukito se sintió mal-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó olvidando su anterior estado de celos.

-De hecho, fue Yue- Sakura intervino dejando la taza en la pequeña mesa de al lado- Al parecer Yukito sufría de un dolor en la espalda consecuencia de algún golpe, pero –Calló pensando sus palabras- El dolor venía por parte de Yue, sus alas están sangrando- terminó con un susurro apenas audible mientras recordaba la sangre en la piel del guardián. El sonido de la porcelana rebotando contra la madera le regreso a la realidad.

-Eso es imposible- Susurró mirando los restos de la taza en el suelo

- ¿Syaoran?- Sakura se acerco al joven y se arrodillo a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Si es posible- Kero intervino desde su lugar con una taza más grande que él enfrente y una cuchara en sus manos- Eso lo ha comprobado-

-Pero se supone que eso nunca sucedería, era algo extremo- Habló el castaño mirando al pequeño peluche.

-Pero no imposible-

-¿De qué hablan?- Sakura miro a ambos buscando una respuesta sin tanto rodeo.

-En la casa de mi abuelo- Comenzó Syaoran recogiendo los pedazos de la taza- Existe un libro donde Clow escribió unas cuantas hojas en las que detallaba a los guardianes: características, objetivos e incluso como fueron creados. Dentro de él, existe un apartado que narra la forma en que Yue perdería las alas-

-¿Lo sabes, mocoso?-

-Las alas sangrando era lo primero que ponía- Respondió en afirmación a la pregunta de la cosa amarilla.

-No puede ser cierto- Susurró Tomoyo mientras sus manos temblaban. Todos la miraron curiosos-"_Los ángeles no pueden amar o sus alas serán arrancadas por la mano que las creo"_- Recitó en voz alta.

-Y eso ¿qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Sakura sin entender del todo.

-Yue ama. Está enamorado- Respondió la joven levantado el rostro y mirando a su amiga.

-¿Me están diciendo que sólo porque se ha enamorado va a perder sus alas?- Preguntó escandalizada en el oído de Syaoran.

-Eso es algo que no debió pasar, jamás debió pasar. Yue es considerado como un ángel guardián. No debe enamorarse, no tiene derecho, no tiene sentimientos. Pero lo hizo y ahora...- Kero calló.

-_"Y vivirá entre mortales como uno más y morirá"_- Recordó Tomoyo entre las líneas de aquel libro que leyera antes.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Debe de existir algo que podamos hacer!- Exclamó la castaña con los ojos llorosos- Yue no puede , no debe... No- La castaña comenzó a llorar.

-Existe una forma- La abrazó para reconfortarla- Clow al haber creado a Yue pudo hacer ciertos cambios, aunque Yue sea considerado como un ángel, existe una forma para que el pueda amar sin perder su divinidad-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó entre sollozos la muchacha, diciendo lo mismo que pensaban los otros presentes.

-Ese amor, debe ser mutuo-

-Pero ¿Quién será la afortunada?- Pregunto Tomoyo

-Antes de venir Yukito discutió con mi hermano, él le decía que sólo fue un juego. Yo pensé que discutían de la escuela pero Yukito estaba temblando y llorando. Y hace rato Eriol dijo que la declaración de Yukito fue tomada como de Yue también. Si es así entonces Yue está enamorado de mi hermano-

-Supongo que eso no es bueno- El bichito amarillo se movió y comenzó a volar por la habitación pensando

-¿No se supone que a tu hermano le gustaba...- Se levantó del piso con Sakura en sus brazos y la condujo de nuevo al sillón.

-También nosotros lo creíamos. Eran tan obvios-

_**Diario del Ángel**_

**Bieeen, vamos progresando. Igual, no sé cuando terminé, pero da igual, supongo. Aquí la respuesta a las preguntas más importantes de la trama. Y en el próximo, final, la respuesta a la intrigante más importante (no escrita aún) ^^U Espero tener pronto el final de este cantar. **

**P.D. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero la escuela mata totalmente mi inspiración, aunque el próximo capítulo ya no tardará, solo falta revisarlo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo.**


	10. Segundo Cantar: Irreparable

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que este Fan Fiction se presentan son propiedad de CLAMP. A excepción de personajes terciarios y de paso.

**Segundo Cantar**

_Los errores que cometemos siempre bailan a nuestro alrededor y avanzan con nosotros, pero no caen._

**Desesperanza**

_Ahora, préstame tus alas_

_y déjame volar._

**V**

La platica que mantuvieron en la noche con Syaoran fue bastante dura para ambas, pero a pesar de ello decidieron que debían hacer algo para ayudar al joven y dentro de esos planes entraban todos sus conocidos y contactos.

El cielo de un azul claro presumía de un hermoso sol brillante. El clima cálido mantenía a todos fuera de sus hogares. Una brisa ligera y refrescante recorría las calles de la ciudad invitando a los niños a jugar, y era ese viento el que mantenía a Sakura caminando con los ojos cerrados junto a sus amigos, aquel que mecía sus cabellos a voluntad.

—Sakura ¿todo va bien? —Tomoyo se encontraba a un lado de la castaña, observando cada movimiento.

—Si, Tomoyo —Abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas hojas secas volaban delante de ella— Sólo pensaba en Yukito ¿Estará bien?

—Está con Eriol, debe de estar bien. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien —La pelinegra sonrió con sinceridad.

Siguieron caminando disfrutando del agradable clima que se les ofrecía. El plan de ese día era ir a tomar un helado o una gaseosa y platicar de nada importante. Sakura estaba bastante conmocionada con lo ocurrido la noche anterior que Tomoyo decidió no recordarle el tema lo más posible porque sabía que era inevitable que saliera en alguna platica. Varios minutos después llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde la mayoría de las fuentes de sodas se localizaban, se decidieron por ir a una que tenía una pequeña terraza con sombrillas en las mesas. Tomaron asiento después de ordenar y se relajaron.

—Que día tan maravilloso.

—Si, afortunadamente es domingo. Ni pensar en un día así y dentro de un salón —Sakura desecho la idea con un movimiento de mano mientras observaba a la gente pasar por la acera.

—¿No es ese Syaoran? —Tomoyo sonrió al ver que todo salía lo planeado.

—Sya... ¡Syaoran! —La castaña se levantó y se inclinó sobre el barandal de la terraza agitando una mano al aire con una clara intención de que la ubicaran fácilmente. Y así fue.

—Que agradable día ¿no?

—¡Joven Eriol! —La morena gritó medio escandalizada de haber sido asustada.

—Lo lamento mucho, Señorita Tomoyo. No era mi intención asustarla —Una risa les interrumpió—. Sakura.

—Hola ¿por qué no pides algo junto con Syaoran? —La castaña sonrió a ambos mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga y un mesero les acercaba otras dos sillas más.

Minutos después personal del establecimiento, uno mejor dicho, les atendía en su mesa. Tras las debidas preguntas de rigor se habían quedado en silencio y cuando el joven que les atendía anuncio su llegada, todos quedaron impresionados.

—¡Hermano! Pero ¿pero qué haces aquí?

—Aquí trabajo, monstro —Respondió dejando las bebidas y aperitivos en un lado.

—Hermano, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte —Se envalentó la joven castaña.

—De hecho, todos queríamos comentarlo con usted joven Kinomoto —Touya puso su mejor cara de incredulidad en el rostro mientras miraba fijamente a los 4 jóvenes sentados frente de él.

—Yuki te necesita —Soltó ya con exasperación la castaña al momento en que su hermano hacia ademan de retirarse.

—¿Y para que me necesita él? ¿No tiene pies para venir?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Él te necesita ahora, no puede él solo. Ve a verlo.

—No. No tengo nada que tratar con ése.

—Ya basta —Habló sin miramientos Syaoran después de la rotunda negativa de Touya de asistir al joven peli gris— No sé qué demonios te pasa.

—Syaoran, cálmate —La castaña sujeto su hombro.

—Pero no creo que tengas el corazón tan frío como para dejarlo sufrir de esa manera, sea lo que sea. Él es tu amigo o al menos así lo has dado a entender —Terminó sintiendo sus manos temblar debajo de la mesa.

—¿Dejarlo morir?

—Nadie dijo morir, joven Kinomoto —Habló finalmente la semi reencarnación de Clow tras varios segundos—. A menos que usted sepa algo que nosotros no…

—¿A qué te refieres Eriol? —Sakura le miró con confusión en sus ojos, aspecto que fue ignorado por los presente.

—¿Y ahora que pretexto o circunstancia te ha inventado ése?

—Tiene su nombre, y lamentablemente estamos aquí para hacerte entender dos cosas hermano: Uno, Yuki está sufriendo por tu culpa y dos, eres un desgraciado.

—¿Y de dónde te ha salido tanto valor, Sakura?

La castaña se mantuvo callada sorprendida; ella sólo había salido a tomar algo y descansar un poco y todo estaba ahora en que enfrentaba a su hermano con las bebidas en frente y circunstancias que no le agradaban del todo.

—¡Sakura! —Se escuchó el susurro de un grito en la lejanía—. ¡Sakura! Tenemos serios problemas —Habló la cosa amarrilla en cuanto hubo llegado al lugar donde estaban los muchachos "conversando".

—¿Y esa cosa es? —Preguntó el mayor de todos.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —Demandó Syaoran ignorando como bien pudo a Touya.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Había despertado hace tiempo y ni siquiera tenía noción de donde es que se encontraba. Las paredes le aprisionaban y las suaves cortinas color crema se mecían con la brisa que se filtraba por la ventana. Sus piernas dolían, no se sentía capaz para moverlas y si podía, seguramente caería sin equilibrio alguno. Las tibias sábanas le acariciaban el rostro y el torso desnudo y por más que lo intentaba no lograba sentir sus alas ¿dónde estaban? Gimió con desesperación al tiempo que sus manos apretaban el cubre colchón arrugándolo. ¿En qué momento había comenzado todo? Recordaba el momento en que conoció a Touya, incluso cuando recién juzgo a Sakura y el joven ahí estaba ¿en qué momento había transgredido las reglas? Mordió su labio, todo estaba mal. Las cosas no estaban sucediendo como se supone debería. El joven de cabellos oscuros sabía cuál era de su identidad pero al final de cuentas, ése era él. No entendía que estaba pasando.

Un ruido, en algún lugar de donde se encontraba, le alertó; aunque deseaba poder moverse sabía que más allá de la cama sería imposible. Estuvo pendiente de cada sonido que llegara a sus oídos, incluso logró reconocer pasos en la escalera. La puerta de su habitación, de colores amarillos, se abrió. Unos brazos le rodearon a través de las sábanas. Sorprendido giró su rostro para observar al visitante, sus ojos abiertos miraron con sorpresa la moreno.

Se hallaba entre sus brazos. Touya le retenía con delicadeza en aquella cálida prisión. Podía sentir el aliento del moreno acariciar su cuello, sus cabellos moviéndose ligeramente por aquella pequeña brisa. Soltó las sábanas que había mantenido apretadas tiempo antes y se relajó sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se relajaban casi por completo y aquella molestia (que ni cuenta se había dado que tenía) desapareció. En su rostro se instaló una sonrisa de dicha al saberse querido de esa manera, aunque fuera solo una mentira.

—Te quiero, Yuki. No sabes cuánto te quiero. —Yue se quedó petrificado en aquel momento, con aquella frase siendo procesada lentamente por su cerebro. Sintió sus ojos arder y los cerró para olvidar que quería llorar. Ya no había más que decir.

—Necesito salir de aquí. —Susurró con voz queda, evitando que las lágrimas ganaran terreno—. Por favor, necesito salir de aquí.

Touya levantó su mirada para observar al pelilargo, la luz colándose por la ventanas iluminaba tenuemente su rostro. Y despacio, con temblorosas manos sujetó ese delicado cuerpo contra el suyo y lo levantó. Cruzó la habitación, y con pasos calmados hizo su camino fuera del departamento, aún a pesar de las exclamaciones de los demás, de su hermana y amigos. Sólo importaba Yuki, su Yuki…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La noche había caído, el cielo se mostraba azul casi negro, iluminado por la luna en su máximo esplendor, redonda y plateada, acompañada de titilantes estrellas, lejanas y brillantes. Las sombras se extendían por el suelo, oscuras y sin vida, inmóviles.

El templo de Tomoeda, donde el juicio se llevara a cabo, era el lugar al cual Touya le había llevado. Se había sentado con él en el patio del templo, con la luna a sus espaldas y Yue en su regazo.

—Te amo Yukito. —Dijo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba las suaves facciones de Yue, entre sus brazos—. Te amo.

Yue sonrió, con los ojos inundándosele de lágrimas, una tierna risa escapando de sus labios mientras los sollozos comenzaban a escapar. Se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su amado, y ahí, rodeado por el calor de esa persona especial, lloró. ¿Qué se podía esperar de todo aquello? Con las últimas palabras dichas, con las dudas resueltas, y las respuestas tan ansiadas en su mano. Sólo le queda aferrarse a esta realidad, que nada bueno traía ya. Así terminaba su historia, en los brazos de Touya, esperando; con el pelinegro abrazando a alguien más que no era él, amando a otro, esperando igual que él, pero no por él.

—Mi Yuki.

Yue se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de Touya, enterrando su rostro en el cuello. Sus dedos blancos por el esfuerzo, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar por la fuerza con que los mordía para no gritar hasta que el dolor dejó de ser soportable.

—No me sueltes.

—Nunca, Yuki.

El pelilargo dejó escapar otro sollozo mientras sentía como sus alas aparecían y jalaban de él, gimió cuando sintió a la primera ceder ante la fuerza y comenzar a desprenderse, se abrazo más fuerte a Touya al mismo tiempo que la sangre escapaba y empapaba sus ropas, sonrió cuando Touya le dijo que le amaba mientras él se deshacía en lágrimas al saber que esas palabras jamás serían para alguien llamado Yue.

Y con un grito liberó su frustración, su dolor, la tristeza que su mente escondía al mismo tiempo que sus alas abandonaban completamente su cuerpo y se deshacían frente a los ojos de todos, en pequeñas plumas blancas que la brisa lentamente se llevo por el aire, a esconderse en algún punto del mundo, sin destino, sin dueño.

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas mientras veía el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pero su mente no procesaba nada, ni el hecho de que Yue moría lentamente, desapareciendo para él mismo.

Los sollozos de Yue se escuchaban en el templo, aún opacados por el hombro del pelinegro al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ya de nada serviría. Su sueño terminó, no con el final que esperaban, pero todo desaparecía, el dolor, la angustia, el odio o la rabia, la indiferencia, la alegría, sólo le quedaba la tristeza. Con el paso del tiempo él también moriría como cualquier humano.

—¿Puedo ver a Yuki? —Touya preguntó mientras se separaba de Yue un poco y le miró a la cara.

—Aún no… espera la mañana —Yue respondió con una sonrisa aguada. No había más que decir. La luna moría lentamente, abandonada y herida.

El mayor de los Kinomoto le sonrió de vuelta mientras se levantaba con él en brazos rumbo a la antigua casa de Yukito, sin darse cuenta que la espalda del pelilargo sangraba, o que temblaba, ni siquiera de las lágrimas que aún seguían bajando por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello y volverse humedad en las ropas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el pelinegro le depositó en la cama, le acarició el rostro y beso sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Se acurrucó junto a él y le cerró los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

El viento dejo de soplar poco a poco, mientras la noche comenzaba a desaparecer y la luna surcaba el cielo hasta empezar a verse diminuta, sin fuerza, ya sin luz, a morir mientras el sol comenzaba a saludar a un nuevo día.

"…_Un ángel sin alas, es sólo un humano caminado en la tierra. Un ángel sin alas, morirá como un humano. _

_Si un ángel se enamora, el tiempo se encargará de quitarle sus alas, porque amar a sólo un humano es la mayor traición a su creación. Fueron creados para amar, proteger y juzgar a la raza humana, todos sin excepción._

_Un ángel con sentimientos será condenado al olvido."_

_**Diario del Ángel**_

Este es el final.

Mi Facebook: **Devi Riddle Black**  
Densé una vuelta, probablemente encontraran algo interesante sobre esta historia ;)

Lamento que haya tardado los siglos en terminar este capítulo, simplemente la inspiración no surgía, pero volví a ver la inspiración en mis libretas, así que aquí tienen.  
Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.  
_  
__Devi Riddle_


End file.
